


Man's Best Friend

by newt_scamander



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Full Moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:18:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newt_scamander/pseuds/newt_scamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus feels poorly, worrying about everything excessively. Until Sirius steps in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man's Best Friend

Remus Lupin was having a tough day. The night before had been the full moon and he'd scratched himself up pretty bad- trying to stay calm. Even the company of Peter, James and Sirius had been little aid. It hurt to walk, to lay on his back, to sit up. 

On top of that he also had two rolls of parchment due on the usage of defensive spells and the contrast between offense and defense. Not to mention an essay about unicorns and the the special powers their horns contained. He was just feeling very stressed and increasingly more anxious.

Luckily he had the dormitory to himself- the other boys had gone to class, each sporting bruises of some sort for the cause. Sirius had wanted to stay but Remus had pushed him out the door, asking him to take decent notes for him. 

So Remus lay on his bed and overthought everything. The dangers that could've befallen any of the students or creatures or even faculty members that lived at Hogwarts during their galavants, the fortune of he- to have such great friends and of course Sirius. 

Speak of the devil. With a bark, the great beast jumped on the four poster bed and nuzzled against Remus' chest. 

"Sirius, what are you doing?" Remus demanded, pushing the dog away. 

Sirius made a whining noise, nosing against Remus' face. 

"Quit it." He mumbled, fingers twisting in the fur. 

Sirius chuffed at him, licking his face. 

Remus sighed and hugged the dog, feeling the overbearing weight melt away- at least for the moment. 

"Thanks Padfoot." He whispered against his body. Remus felt him transform and stiffened a bit. 

"Anytime Remmy." Sirius replied, rubbing his back until he relaxed.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for an interview. Evidently wasn't good enough. But I'd written it so here it goes.


End file.
